


【希绘希】裙下之臣

by silayloe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, eli/nozomi, 绘希 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silayloe/pseuds/silayloe
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

*起因是LZ前天唱了快七小时的歌，脑里有什么东西突然坏掉了。  
*本文出现的人物OOC、崩坏、黑化、走形等不可饶恕的错误皆由林宥嘉负责。

——“所以你听到的都不是真的。”

Chapter 1__我总是一个人在练习一个人

绚濑绘里不是没怀疑过。

如果有人会像她一样，被东条希骑在身上，被东条希缚起双臂，被东条希的舌头熟练地探进口腔，被她的上唇贴着下唇，下唇压着上唇，被她把贴着兔毛的皮圈绕住自己的颈脖，被她亲自命令这样赤裸身子去含住她胸前夹着的塔罗牌，被她隔着衣服用力揉动乳房，她会奖励你，她的手心会从你腰间的凹陷推到你发烫的髂骨——（如果有人会像我一般被你如此对待的话）——那么还有谁、还有谁、还可能有谁，会记得自己曾经是怎么呼吸的呢？

分手一千天。

绚濑绘里独自站在客厅前。

脚边是一盆水。（盆子是她自己买的）。盆边是毛巾。（毛巾是她自己挑的）。毛巾前放着洗涤液。洗涤液的盖子开着。洗涤液的盖子是她一个人打开的。（是她一个人）。她一个人上班。一个人吃饭。一个人出去逛。一个人躺在床。一个人同时说话。一个人不同时说话。一个人买礼物。一个人拆礼物。一个人熨衣服。一个人叠衣服。一个人写信。一个人写没有收件地址的信。一个人喝咖啡。一个人往马桶泼掉整杯咖啡。

她一个人煮一盘海鲜饭。她会把够两个人的海鲜饭分成两半，一半吃掉，一半倒去垃圾桶。她给倒掉的那半配上的调羹很干净。她洗了弄脏的调羹。她洗了没弄脏的调羹。她抹干双手。她拉上窗帘。她穿上黑色短裙。她穿上黑色的、塔夫绸料子的、从胸前到臀部绕身缝了一圈银色流苏的短裙。她拉起裙子的拉链。她开门。她关门。她进电梯。她出电梯。她扭动钥匙、发动汽车。她扭动钥匙、熄掉汽车。她走进酒吧。她被路轨射灯照亮了。她坐下了。她在高脚椅上坐下了。她对女人说话了。她对喝着马天尼、头发是蓝紫色、眼珠子是灰色的陌生女人说话了。她嘴上说着话。她心里也说着话：

不够了。她的爱正在缩小、坍塌，快要毁灭。她的心蜷缩了，变得只有核桃般大。早已不够分给另一个人了。

她从喝空的鸡尾酒杯拿起酒签。她吃掉上头串的三颗橄榄。她的唇间夹着酒签、酒签在她的唇间进出。她们开始交谈。  
陌生的女人。开始问她的金发、问她的蓝色眸子、问她彬彬有礼的绅士气质、她问她身上是否流淌着一条干涸的幼发拉底河。绚濑绘里。她说自己的金发是染的。她的眼睛看起来是蓝色是因为她戴着蓝色隐形眼镜。她的礼貌是伪装的。她的和蔼背后藏有阴谋。她把异国血统的比重改成了八分之一。她为此伪造了一位意大利裔的祖母，一位个性热情的信徒母亲，一位因风湿病而死的冷漠父亲。对那个不存在的母亲，绚濑绘里的记忆出奇地细致：她是个好女人。她是个身材微胖、宽额头、脸颊圆鼓、小巧的鼻子会在她脸庞中央微微上翘、两颗绿眼珠会忘情地陷入她洁白的脸上的女人。她眼角下有颗黑痣、她鼻翼旁长着雀斑、她的脑后绑有两股长长的发辫。（她的头发跟矢车菊同色）。她的弗拉明戈舞跳得很好。她用水晶球替人占卜。她信仰天主教。她会把焦糖布丁让给小时候的自己吃。她跟一个养牛头犬的屠夫私奔，那年她三十四岁。对那个不存在的父亲，绚濑绘里却没记住什么：他生前常穿皱巴巴的裙裤。他生前诵读过井原西鹤的俳句。他讨厌妓女。他被几个妓女轮流养过四年。他死后葬在东京青山灵园。每年樱花刚开的时候她会去拜祭他。因为母亲，她喜欢身材丰满的女孩子。她喜欢有暗色长发、热情、温柔、聪明得让人害怕的女孩子。她会跳舞。她跳舞跳得很好。她爱吃焦糖布丁。她倾心神秘的事物。她买了不同款色共六十九副塔罗牌，每一副都摆在她书房的书架上。因为父亲，她每三个月就去一次医院做全身检查。她排斥男人英年早逝的故事。她讨厌妓女。她曾和妓女做爱。她那不存在的祖父母的国籍从德国、比利时、墨西哥、一路更换到非洲的离岛。她捏造的家族秘辛远及文艺复兴前的高卢贵族。她的叙述吞噬了整片地图。她的堂亲曾经坐牢。她的姑父在中年扬帆出海，最终畏罪自杀。她从罗马谈到布宜诺斯艾利斯，就是没谈俄罗斯。

你想离开这里吗？  
我可以带你去别的地方。  
咋了，（怎么不愿意的样子），你有跟谁在一起吗？  
哦，那个打台球的？（那人姓三本是吗）  
他昨晚才跟我在车上做来着。  
他太粗鲁了。他只是看起来温柔。他不大行。他只顾着自己爽。  
他会知道怎么才能让你高兴吗。  
他不知道的。  
你可以试试别的。男人之外的。  
再靠近点，再靠近点。  
来…告诉我。  
他会像这样亲你吗。他会像这样摸你吗。他会在你生理痛的时候不能抱你而发火吗。他会因为你怀孕而胆战心惊吗。他会向你求婚吗。他会想着离婚吗。他会在婚后继续喝酒，赌博，开黄腔，抱别的女人吗。他会回家只盯着电脑，或者从不回家吗。生孩子后，他还可能想碰你吗。  
他会舔你吗。

他不会的。

——但是我会。

绚濑绘里把女人按在地板上。就在她家里，就在她家里的客厅中央。她解开悬在女人锁骨前方的温莎结。她佯装这是一根绿色丝带，打扮礼品般绑在女人的眼睛上。她抚摸她的胸部。她的手从拆松的百褶裙往下探入肉色的内裤，探入柔润的臀瓣。她的手滑过女人的大腿内侧时，对方忘情地叫出了她的名字。（她感觉遭人冒犯）。她把衬衫袖子团作一团。她把衬衫袖子塞进对方嘴里。

第二天。陌生女人坐在餐桌另一边。她在喋喋不休。她穿着绚濑绘里的恤衫。她敲破绚濑绘里煮的鸡蛋。她随手拿起绚濑绘里的水杯。她开冰箱、翻出依云水。她往杯里倒水。她只往自己的杯里倒水。她的手上有遭受捆缚的痕迹。她的臂上有割腕的伤疤。她说绚濑绘里昨晚动作太重。她说她喜欢动作重的。她说更重点也无所谓。她不知道绚濑绘里在犯偏头痛。她不知道绚濑绘里的头痛药放在五斗柜的第二格。她不知道绚濑绘里的忍耐已到极限。

绚濑绘里从椅上站起。  
她走到女人面前。她把女人拦腰抱起。她说你想试试更重的？  
她把女人狠狠按在房门上。她看到对方的脸容从惶恐过渡到兴奋。她压着女人。她从一旁的柜里拿出避孕套。她伏在女人耳边、用牙齿撕开塑料膜。她做得很慢。她经过锻炼的手臂拧住女人的手臂。她一巴掌拍在女人的臀部上。她听到女人哼了句脏话。她的手指伸入避孕套内层。她的手指滑到臀瓣之间。她的手指塞了进去。女人在尖叫、咒骂、扭动下身、挣脱了。绚濑绘里脸上挨了一巴掌。绚濑绘里胸前被吐了口水。绚濑绘里被骂有病了。  
女人穿衣服。女人又怒又怕地穿衣服。女人走了。

绚濑绘里独自站在客厅前。

脚边是盆水。盆边是毛巾。毛巾前是洗涤液。洗涤液的盖子开着。  
十分钟前。她把黑色短裙塞进垃圾袋。她把身上的恤衫塞进垃圾袋。她把敲破皮的鸡蛋丢进垃圾袋。她把水杯泡在消毒水里。她擦拭冰箱的把手。她换掉马桶的坐垫。她扯下床单、扯下枕头套。她把床单和枕头套扔了。她把厕纸扔了。她把那瓶依云水扔了。她把敲破蛋壳的勺子扔了。她把女人遗下的假睫毛扔了。她把女人遗下的验孕棒扔了。她把冰箱里的一锅肉酱意大利面扔了。她把茶几上的报纸、棉花棒、CD盒、指甲钳、签字笔、吃剩的薯片，扫进垃圾袋。她从沙发后扫出一张以前养的、在四岁死去的猫的照片。她把照片扔了。

绚濑绘里准备清洗地板。她把洗涤液倒在水里。她看到水里泛开米汤般的粉白色。她把毛巾泡在混合洗涤液的水里。她在清洗地板。  
她认为她做错了。她认为她不该穿上那条裙子、不该在那张椅上坐下、不该拿起酒签吃掉上头的橄榄。她认为她不该带女人回来。她认为她不该把女人赶出去。她认为她有吸引力。她认为她滥用了自己的吸引力。她认为她把自己的吸引力浪费在错误的对象身上。（她从昨天早上开始犯偏头痛）。她认为她太温柔。她认为她不够温柔。她认为她在发出勾引、撩起发丝、脱下内裤、抽动手指的时候不够温柔。她在不该被触摸的地方通过触摸来表明她想与女人做爱。她诱惑了对方。她通过来膨胀对方的自信心来诱惑对方。她通过让对方自认为有吸引力来诱惑对方。她通过掩饰自身吸引力的方式来实践自身的吸引力。（她清楚秘密就是真相的诱惑形式）。她认为她不该和陌生人做爱。她认为她不该认为四周除自己之外还有谁可能不是一个陌生人。她认为她身处地狱。她认为她喝酒过度。她认为她过于注重身材。她认为她太自恋了。她认为她不够自恋。她很敏感。她很笨。她认为她该独身。她认为她该找个伴侣。她认为她该偶尔独身、偶尔找个伴侣。她认为她该养狗。她每天早上清洗压在客厅地板的掌纹。她清扫掉在地上的头发。她见到一根根金色头发散落在屋子各处、塞在排水口里、缠在梳齿上的时候她会不安。她发觉金色头发就只是金发头发的时候她会不安。她会从自己的散落的头发想起长度更长的、色泽更暗的头发，这让她不安。她会想起和自己头发纠缠在一起的另一个人的头发。她会想起为另个人拨开头发时从肩上滑过的乳罩吊带。她想过留更长的头发。她想过染发。她想过变成另一个人。她想过变成另一个人后再像现在这样疯狂回忆同一件事、回忆在同个地方曾发生过的另一个季度，另一段时辰，另一种气候，另一个让她死了一次又一次之后再活过来的清晨或夜晚。

门铃响了。  
（绚濑绘里吓了一跳）。  
水打翻了。洗涤液打翻了。洗涤液的盖子被水冲出几厘米。毛巾留在她手里。她知道今天是星期六。她知道这是她申请的年假的第三天。她很快就会出去旅游了。她很快就会剪头发了。她很快就会到超市购买咖喱、黄油和番红花调料了。她将在中午再煮一盘海鲜饭。她将再泡一杯咖啡。她将再洗一次地板。她不知道谁会在这时出现。她没约任何人。她的朋友很少。（她听到门铃再次响起）。她拿出手机、在七点五十分没有任何预约提示。她放下手机。她手上拿着毛巾。她发现手里拿着毛巾、便放下了。她走向门口。她想她该先看看猫眼。她没看猫眼。她本该扣起安全链、只开一个门缝。她放下安全链了。她握住并扭动握手了。她听到门锁的响动、听到门轴转动所发出的一声细微吱呀。她闻到消毒水的味道。她听到猫的叫声。她看到乳白色的门扉在视野中后退、走廊的白墙压入视野。她打开门。

她看到东条希站在门外。

——TBC


	2. Chapter 2

——“所以你读到的都不是真的。”

Chapter 2：__ 我亦瞒住我

绚濑绘里在门后。东条希在门前。  
（后者开始说话。后者说了一句就停下）。  
（绚濑绘里没听对方说话。对方说了一句就停下）。  
东条希看着绚濑绘里。东条希用她的绿眼睛看着绚濑绘里。东条希用她涂有眼霜的眼皮浅浅遮盖着的绿眼睛看着绚濑绘里。她的提包从左手换到右手、到右手后就不再换回。她的手停下。她的头发停下。她的凉鞋停下。一条绿色的锈凝上她的眼角。一只肩包在她背上潜伏。一个宠物箱等在她的脚边。一件格子马甲等在她的腋旁。一个没有耳环的耳洞点缀她的耳垂。一根皮带系住她的短裙。一枚纽扣与一条恰好卡住那纽扣的缝隙在她胸口的中央团圆了。（而在这一切中）。唯有一种事物会温柔得近乎荒唐、又荒唐得近乎温柔。她的声音。

绚濑绘里捏着门把。绚濑绘里用一只手捏着门把。她用一只染有洗涤液味道的手捏着门把。那只手在发抖。那只手在发抖而她没意识到。那只手的颤抖穿过掌根前臂肩峰颈脖再如一位负罪者穿过西伯利亚荒原般穿过她宽广的牙床，牙齿格格作响、像敲一封死神的信：而她没意识到。（她意识到她赤脚）。她没意识到自己得说话。（她意识到她恤衫下摆湿了）。她没意识到在牙齿打颤的情况下她仍得说话。（她意识到她双腿发软、下身有反应）。她得说话。她差点就说话了。她的嘴闭着。她要创造东条希能理解的话。她要创造符合分开后第十三次见面的场合中所见到的东条希能理解的话。她要创造拥有着如此身份的东条希也能理解但在她听后、却不会佯装出沮丧、失望、愤怒、或任何一张受害者的脸容后却再度遗弃她。（像荷马遗弃奥德修斯，笛福遗弃鲁滨逊，人子遗弃人）。她想关门。她的门开着。她的门开着且可看到里头的走廊。东条希往前走了一步。绚濑绘里拉住门把。她的半个身子挤到门前，半条手臂卡在门缝处。东条希退回原来的位置。

绚濑绘里盯着自己的手。绚濑绘里盯着自己架在门框上的手。绚濑绘里盯着自己架在门框上同时也架在东条希下巴前方的手。绚濑绘里的视野让门的白色占据了大半。绚濑绘里护住门缝，她架在门框上的手改为按在门框上。她的呼吸碰到门框。她的视野自左起是门身、门身上的木缝、门缝、门缝中看到的墙砖、门框、门框的第一道木条、门框的第二道木条、门框与墙壁厚度相同的部分、门框边缘、门框边缘外模糊的走廊、门框边缘右边模糊的棕色、棕色是衣料染上的颜色、染上棕色色彩的衣料属于一件马甲衫、属于一件马甲衫缝在右肩位的皮料、马甲衫穿在东条希身上：她的视野里有东条希。她把脸转向门缝。她把脸转向门缝时侧过刚被打的那半张脸。她的脸肿了并微微发红。她那肿了的脸正引起耳鸣、她的余光下角挤进一小团发暗的肉色。她的脸开始发热。她的脸上有一个点开始发热。她的脸近下颌角的一个点开始发热且越来越热。她的脸发热的面积在逐渐扩大。她的脸被触摸了。她的脸被手指触摸了。她的脸被东条希的手指触摸了。她后退、脊背撞向大门。她的手肘、臀肉、脚跟撞向大门。她握住握手的手松开。她搭在门框上的手掉下、砸在她身子靠着的门扉边上。她听到门把碰到墙的咂咂声。她的指腹大力压着门、门很快离开指腹。门敞开了。

绚濑绘里看到东条希从她面前走过。绚濑绘里看到东条希走进室内。绚濑绘里背贴着门。她低下头、看向门外。她的上门牙碰着下唇。她的上门牙以咬入的形式碰着下唇。她的呼吸加快、她的心跳加快、她耳鸣的响速加快、她道德陨落的时间正在缩短。她不抬头。她不抬头所以她看不到东条希看到清洗后的餐桌、打翻的水、打翻的洗涤液、被打翻的水和洗涤液冲出几厘米的盖子，黑色垃圾袋、黑色垃圾袋没关好的口子露出的床单、床单上成坨的肉酱。她不抬头所以她看不到东条希掀开了垃圾袋的口子又放下。她不抬头所以她看不到东条希放下垃圾袋口子后抬头看向了她、再掉头、绕过了水迹走到客厅里。她看到东条希带的宠物箱放在地上。她弯身、拿起宠物箱。箱是粉色的。箱是拱形的、有一个拱形的顶。拱形的顶和前板相连处中间往下一个指头距离处、是一枚铜质铭牌、铭牌上是罗马拼音。箱里曾放过一只猫。绚濑绘里不知道箱里曾有一只猫。绚濑绘里不知道箱里曾有一只猫的时候知道了猫的名字。（她关门）。

绚濑绘里站在客厅前。  
她不是独自站在客厅前。她看着东条希。东条希看着窗外。米色窗帘在她身边扬动。手包在她手上，肩包在她肩上。权当外套的军绿色风衣在她右手肘上。她一样东西都没放下。她的脚放在地板上。她的被黑色丝袜裹住的脚，放在地板上。她的左脚跟摆在地上的位置再往右后三十度过半米、就是绚濑绘里昨晚与女人在地上做爱的位置。那个位置：有水迹、有毛巾、有盆子、有一个因屋主人长年累月用粉笔描画再擦掉而制造出的、颜色极淡的、宽约七十厘米长约一百七十厘米不规则的类矩形。那个位置：本该有一张绣有印式卷叶纹样的焦土色毛毯：那里没有毛毯：毛毯上本该压着一座桃心木茶几：那里没有茶几：那里没有足够多的水迹：那里没有洗涤液弄出的泡沫：那里没有：她本该：她没有。她把宠物箱放上餐桌。她故意弄出声响。她走向厕所门边。她故意迈出大步。东条希的眼睛始终没有朝向她。（于是）。她趁机：绑紧垃圾袋。她趁机：拿起毛巾。她趁机：走进厕所：用力关门：（走动过程中她差点跌倒）：她走到：大理石洗手台前：圆头花洒前：存放三种牌子头痛药和胃药并覆有玻璃镜面的悬柜前：虹吸式马桶前：（马桶干净得让她作呕）：她走到：柜前：花洒前：洗手台前：她触碰：水龙头：水流滑过她的双手：酒精洗手液：手术室六步洗手法：她从最后一步做到第一步：十三次：她从第一步做到最后一步：十三次：她的左拇指甲开始小幅度在她右掌心处来回摩擦：不止十三次：痛疼：她的感情线末梢会在中指底端处下折：泛红：她的右手掌与东条希的右手掌相似：毛细血管破裂：水流滑过她双手十五分钟后仍在滑过她双手：她的额头挨到水龙头：弹到洗手盆壁上的水不断弹到她脸上：她在喘气：弹到洗手盆壁上的水不断弹到她嘴里：她吞了水：她左手大鱼际肌在右手大小鱼际肌间来回搓动：（两尊脆弱的生殖器）：她在喘气：她在喘气所以她不抬头：她不抬头：她不抬头所以她看不到镜子：镜子里出现：镜子里出现金色头发：镜子里出现手臂的映像：镜子里出现架在洗手盆两边的她的手臂的映像：她的手臂的映像：她的手臂：手臂：手：

门合上的声音。（重重地、两声）。  
（绚濑绘里吓了一跳）。（她差点看了镜子）。  
厕所的门关着。厕所外的房门刚刚关上。水流变小了。水流变大了。水停了。厕所的门开了。厕所的门关上，门后是用钉子钉着的二十四排速溶咖啡袋。咖啡袋右上方有缺口。等边三角形。剪下的。绚濑绘里走出厕所。

她（视线朝下），厕所门边的黑色垃圾袋不见了，她（步速极快），宠物箱不见了，客厅没人了，窗关了，窗帘拉上了，厅灯关着，所有的厅灯关着，一座本不在厅里的灯出现在厅里，那灯开着，灯光照在沙发上，灯光照在茶几上，灯光照在客厅地板上。她（步速放慢），她（视线朝下），她（盯着客厅的地板）。她死死盯着客厅的地板。她死死盯着客厅的地板中央的矩形刮痕。一滩水迹覆在矩形圈出的地板上，分毫不差。那些十分钟前尚淌在矩形外的水迹，消失了、干透了，被一张五分钟前仍放在厨房靠近火焰喷枪的吸油纸抹干了，被一叠刚才压在尼克餐巾盘的金属球下的白色餐巾抹干了，矩形折出的光辉像把一切贪欢者全都逼上绝路般灿烂。她（心跳很快），她（牙齿格格作响），她（耳朵轰鸣），她（两只手的指甲各自刮着两只手，新的皮下出血正侵犯两团暗示寿辰的线），她（想起她昨晚出门前没剪指甲）。

冰箱打开的声音。（厨房）。绚濑绘里走去。（厨房）。  
（她双眼瞪大、视线朝前）。她看到不锈钢色冰箱门。冰箱门把手上搭着一只手。那手不小。那手不大。手的手指握起，手的手指放开。一根无名指被松绿石戒指勒住。一条肥硕的单马尾发辫。一张能用熟透的苹果来形容的脸。一段檀木般金贵的锁骨。一管黑色裤袜勒在笔直的灰白色大腿上、腿肉因此鼓出的微微一圈。（她想）。触摸下面膨胀变形的脂肪。（她想）。把裤袜往上拉到差点包住整个臀肉再用力扯下。（她想）。把它放在比利时手织蕾丝点缀的帐子边上、高高竖起，牙齿咬着丝袜的裂缝，从脚尖沿大隐静脉回流的线路往上撕开，然后是撕开的声音，拉扯的声音，扭动的声音，烟蒂快要烙到肚脐的声音，瓶子打碎的声音，吸入古柯碱的声音，口水淌出的声音，呕吐的声音，绳子打结的声音，撑开的声音，强奸的声音，被强奸的声音，伪装强奸的声音，伪装被强奸的声音，出血的声音，液体排出的声音，排泄的声音，抽水马桶的声音，冰箱运作的声音，冰箱门关上的声音，拖鞋摩擦地板的声音，存放黑胡椒的小口瓶被拿起再放下再碰到万字酱油壶的声音，冷冻海虾袋撕裂的声音，独子蒜烂掉的声音，鱿鱼跌在砧木的声音，长粒型白米落进木盆的声音，洋葱根部断裂的声音，平底锅架上灶齿的声音，抽出刀的声音，铁的声音，木的声音，火的声音，水的声音，空气的声音，虚空的声音，声音，声音的声音，没有声音的声音，没有声音后的声音，没有声音前的声音，有声音前的声音，有声音后的声音，声音的声音，声音，人的声音，女人的声音。（她的名字）。

绚濑绘里被叫出名字而她没感到被冒犯。  
绚濑绘里被叫出名字后没被祈使句传召而她知道要做什么。  
绚濑绘里被叫出名字后没被包含以她作宾语的祈使句传召而她知道要做什么。  
绚濑绘里走到东条希右边。水槽右边。右边。绚濑绘里的右边是。平底锅。她的面前是。砧板。（第十三次）。砧板上是。洋葱、甜椒、干番茄、迷迭香，鼠尾草，鲜辣椒，又一颗剥开外衣的独子蒜（第十三次）。蒜顶挨着的是。刀。刀柄顶住的是。她破损的掌肉。她因手掌的痛疼眉头紧皱。（不止十三次）。她没看东条希。可是。

她听到她说：

——我失恋了。

（沉默）

而且：

我还：

让一个人失恋。 （标准日本语）

我 让 一个人 （中速）

失去恋情。失去恋人。失去恋的能力。失去被恋的能力。失去得到恋的能力。失去得到被恋的能力。失去能力。失去了。一个人的心曾像一朵血玫瑰般在雨季打开，当把全部的花瓣分给另一个人后却只能取回种子给自己，最终得到的甚至填不满自己单薄的手心，我的塔罗牌只剩下六十五张，从大阿卡那开始，我总在不同地方丢失一张、或两张，这意味着我正从宇宙最宏伟的宿命落入生活最平庸的细节，那些牌，并非我刻意送赠给偶然性的礼物，所谓的偶然，乃是必然性蓄谋已久的伪装，我有时会想，那些牌，它们是会去到两根泛黄的指头之间，是会去到两个暴怒的手心之间，抑或会去到两块萎缩的、长相畸形的掌丘之间呢，那个人，他没了小指，这没为他削皮的动作带来障碍，当他把切下的桃子递过来，一种任性的风度就从他手上跌落，像新叶落水般无声无息，他并不安静，当一抹浪花似的浅笑从他的嘴角拍起，轰鸣便灌进我的双耳，发出的声响空虚得能让我听清烟盒轻叩他指节的微响，为了要走他的烟盒，我替他拿着最后一条卷了密歇根大麻的烟，他有点尴尬，眼神在成熟和天真间摇摆，掌心摩挲着掌心，在那个被虚无泡透的长夜，我打开了他的书，最后一章内夹着电影票根，那印着卷藤的红色纸片压在一行行粗粝的铅印字上，美得像在海上招摇的天火，叫人无法不忆起一场发生在春天的相遇，那是在伊斯坦布尔，我第一次见到他，无数盏阿拉伯灯在我头顶上闪烁，隔壁的男人抽着水烟，满是细渣的咖啡正通过小铜壶的长嘴，他紧抿双唇，把空去的杯子放在我面前，黑渣在杯沿凝涸出无意义的形状，我从中看出一朵雨云，一颗心，一个神秘的质数，一条背上长满眼睛的巨兽的长尾，尾上带着闪电，闪电正在窗外伴随雷声炸裂，那一道道从树上窜出的银色，多得能把他心爱的马格努姆手枪包裹起来，我看到他握住枪托，金银色的桑叶花纹在他指间若隐若现，一片叶子甚至飞到了弹巢上，兀自得意，莹莹发亮，仿佛黑夜里一道难以启齿的伤，弹巢往左打开，他不得不把枪托换到右手拿着，费劲地往里面装入晒黑的蜂蛹，偶尔还会装些白生生的，蛹里头填了点火药，枪口有时会对着他，有时会对着镜中的他，今天他试着对准我，那时我刚关起玻璃柜，正准备从博古架上拿走一把中国明朝作为贡品的川扇，这复制自他父母墓里的一件陪葬品，在我的口袋里，还放着一块椰子口味的太妃糖，那是从他绘有都铎王朝风格建筑的托盘里拿走的，还有一封信，是他写的情书，信上隐晦而粗鲁的用词使我着迷，他的文字充满一位俄罗斯男性应有的风格，是森林、山脉和暴雨的风格，这种风格袭自他的祖父，以及被他弄成残废的岳父，而他认为，自去年十一月攀登斯塔诺夫山时开始他便认为，一个因禁食而痛苦的小伙子，就能以苏格兰领主般高贵的气质给人留下更深刻的印象，传染了洁癖的选材对爱情是无用的，因此他不用任何能够暗示天使般完美品质的词去形容一个女人，他没说错，比起女性化的称谓，男性的称谓更能取悦我，下流的词语会逐渐逼近我体内的破损，犹如卡拉瓦乔所画的果篮，每一块垂下的葡萄叶上都有虫子爬过，那天深夜，我抚过他饱满的额头，深陷的眼窝，他金色的、斜斜的刘海像一只穿越了整个春天的蝴蝶，降落在我胸前，他吻了我，那是我们第一次拥抱，随后还有更多，他那引起飓风的风格不断震动我玫瑰般纤弱的神经，箭在飞翔，火车呼啸而过，沉默的画眉自丛林醒来，所有星星都坠落，像一串串熟透的无花果，我想用手上的餐刀把果子收割，他却把更美的利器送了给我，一把十六世纪的波斯匕首，白玉镶金的刀柄价值连城，水纹钢铸出弧形的刀背，经弱酸溶液清洗后的刀身呈出丝状的花纹，数行源自波斯的流畅草体在接近刀刃的地方镌下一首短小的土耳其语诗，主题是女人与爱情，那些饱含骨头、罪恶、心脏和创伤的意象则是诗中的主角，那把匕首现正放在我的手包里，当我盯着它看时，我明白他是在影射我右肋骨上那道不吉利的胎记，他会把烟灰缸放在我裸露的脊背上，等最后那根烟抽完，我将起身离去，即使我背对着他，我也能感受到他盯视女人时那种入骨的专情错觉，我把他抽出的那张牌倒转，放在他的肚皮上，并拉起被子，替他遮住他的下体，他看着我拿起行李，口中突然念出一句不成形的波兰语，我没向他道别，并拒绝了亲吻的请求，然而，当我走出那座靠近芬兰湾的宏伟宅邸，当穿过针叶林、沿着海堤漫步时我却在想，为何他不远万里把我从中东带到俄罗斯寂静无边的高地深处，毫无保留地对一个偶遇的东洋女孩展现他富庶而伤感的世家呢，他的眼神流露出强烈的疲倦，对旅行者而言，这是一种不祥的征兆，从莫斯科辗转去到叶卡捷琳堡途中，我们还停留在只会偶尔牵手的阶段，我跟他说，我害怕被陌生人随意触碰，男人也许好些，女人碰我的话，皮肤就会出现阵阵灼热似的剧痛，他说他明白，他抓过我手上那封信，在纸背写了一句话，接下来的时间，我们相处愉快，有时他接了一个电话，就开始用俄语对我说一晚上的话，做爱时也在说，可我一句都没听懂，我只会说点英语，他懂些蹩脚的日语，可当我说出带有关西腔的日语，他便会笑，他的笑容忧伤，像一柄悲观的利剑架在我的咽喉上，就在那时，一场即将席卷俄罗斯的风暴来临了，报纸用纪实文体记录气象模拟图上的红色漩涡碾压东西伯利亚山地的过程，还有他的死讯，我想我肯定知道的，他把一颗子弹混进了他盛放蜂蛹的小木盒里，并在本该对准镜子的时候对准了自己，从此我明白我再也无法忘记这个人了，我的眼里流下泪水，眼皮红肿，我给它覆上绿色的掩饰，可泪痕仍像锈迹一样黏在我的眼角，让我差点看不清机票上印着的地名，风暴在我视线之外，在与我相反的方向狂奔、肆虐、并消失，我蹒跚着下了飞机，漫无目的地在人群梭巡，四处询问有谁认识他，但一个人也没有，知道他的人只有我，为了不忘记他，我得尽可能多地告诉别人，他是存在的，我和他的亲吻和爱情是存在的，我有他的姓名、他的地址、他的照片，我有他送我的匕首，有他四年前的报税表，有他的烟盒和烟蒂，我有从他耳鬓处剪下的小撮头发，我有他用钢笔写下的充满欲望的句子，我回忆他遗留在椅子上的臀印，用削得只剩五厘米的铅笔，在以往用来记录梦境的横间本上记下我和他的全部，就在我最后一次喝下没有咖啡渣的咖啡，就在我走出机场、招来最近的那辆计程车，让它把我从风暴平静的中心带走般从郊外带走，就在那辆车停在楼下、我被一个女人撞上肩膀、接着按下电梯按钮，再次抹干眼泪、最后却因无法忍受胸口的闷痛而在楼梯间久久屈起身躯、在一步步走上楼梯的过程中我的双手发抖、在长廊里跌跌撞撞、我只能扶着墙行过、直到按响门铃的前一刻才记得把那封泪水染污的信塞进口袋，就在这些从爱的幻觉抽身而现实正给我展开无数破绽的时刻，那句他写在纸背、我一直不懂却从来没问的话，终于被我理解了：

——你在你的梦中抓住了我。

刀尖经过指尖，血从绚濑绘里的指头流下。（她叫了一声）。她丝毫不觉痛楚可她叫了一声。她叫了一声后东条希停止说话。刀子落下，掉在脚边。东条希走过来。绚濑绘里后退。而对方用力捉过她的左手。手上布满泡得发裂的皮损和惨白的皱纹。黄色橡胶手套沾上的辣椒水把绚濑绘里的手腕辣得生疼。东条希的另一只手从下拧住绚濑绘里的手肘，把绚濑绘里整个人拖近她。她的鼻尖终于到达绚濑绘里的掌心，嘴唇贴着掌丘。她吻了她的手。残留的酒精味。来自两种植物的辛辣味。人的味道。（绚濑绘里的味道）。她吞下去，手指向口腔滑去，指尖抵到会厌，引起呕吐的感觉。手指被唾液和肉团包围。手指吐出。手指发凉。手指被黄色手套捏住并挤出更多的血。手指被再度含住。绚濑绘里看到东条希的嘴唇嗫懦。她看到东条希的脸逐渐靠近。她看到东条希的脸靠到她的耳边。前所未有的轰鸣在那刻闯入她的双耳。

最后，她还是没听清她说的那句话。

——TBC


	3. Chapter 3

——“所以你触摸的都不是真的。”

Chapter 3__从那天起我不辨别前后  
从那天起我竟调乱左右

客人房。客人房里没开灯。  
两小时前。房里灯光曾照亮一个女人的脸。房里灯光熄灭了。女人的脸熄灭了。她熄灭了。

绚濑绘里坐在黑暗中。她双手放在桌上。桌上是电脑。电脑旁边是录音笔。录音笔旁边是数码相机。数码相机旁边是耳机。耳机旁边则是：她的手。她身边的东西。（以一为数值，以个为数量单位的）。是：

MacBook Pro。（MGX72CH/A）  
索尼录音笔。（PCM D100）  
尼康相机。（D600）  
森海塞尔耳机。（HD600）  
左手。（XQ28）  
右手。（Wnt-4）

那是绚濑绘里的双手。那是绚濑绘里的双手且这双手缠了绷带。这双手缠了绷带而这绷带是：东条希替她缠的。装着这绷带的医药箱是：东条希找出来的。放着这医药箱的覆盖了玻璃的悬柜是：东条希打开的。得知覆盖了玻璃的悬柜的位置的是：东条希。即使东条希不问绚濑绘里，她也知道，那覆盖了玻璃的悬柜，覆盖了玻璃的悬柜里的医药箱，医药箱里的绷带：放在哪里。东条希替绚濑绘里包扎时她自己戴着手套、她替绚濑绘里包扎、且不让对方说一句话。东条希包扎时的表情和动作很温柔。绚濑绘里发觉对方温柔的同时也发觉对方的表情诱人。绚濑绘里发觉对方表情诱人的同时发觉对方瘦了。她发觉对方瘦了时心里发狂地抽痛。可东条希不让她说话，于是温柔这事、诱人这事、心痛这事，就只有绚濑绘里知道了。

东条希做了两人份的海鲜饭。她吃掉一半，另个她吃掉另一半。两把汤匙都脏了。她洗了一把。她洗了另一把。东条希曾喝咖啡。东条希现在不喝咖啡。东条希让绚濑绘里也少喝咖啡。她热了牛奶给她。她有自己的杯子。她有自己的杯子所以不用绚濑绘里的杯子。绚濑绘里讨厌东条希不用她的杯子。她想打破那只杯子。那杯长十厘米、杯口直径八厘米、杯身的白瓷外皮上印着猫头图案、杯底的贴纸刚刚撕掉、还留有黏胶的痕迹，而绚濑绘里就是拿着这杯子，悲从中来地谋划了七分钟。她拿起那杯子后放下它。她放下它，而非打破它。她始终没打破它。她怎么敢打破她的东西呢？

绚濑绘里觉得自己是客人。  
她住在不是主人房的房间。她住在客人房。东条希的宠物箱是由东条希自己直接放进主人房的。东条希每次到这都毫无理由地住在主人房。东条希每次到这都如此毫无道理、随心所欲、想做什么就做什么。东条希每次来、都在绚濑绘里在外头找了另个人睡觉之后的那天。东条希每次来、都在绚濑绘里安排起码五件事情要做的假期的第一天。东条希每次一来，绚濑绘里除了留在这里，就再做不了任何事。绚濑绘里没去超市、没去剪头发、没去旅行、没亲自多泡一杯咖啡、没亲自再一次洗地板、没亲手在中午再做一次海鲜饭、没亲手洗脏的一把汤匙、没亲手洗脏了的另一把汤匙。（除了她）。绚濑绘里不认为还可能需要什么或说服她自己还有能力去需要什么。（除了她）。

绚濑绘里缩在沙发上。绚濑绘里缩在沙发上且看到东条希从浴室出来。绚濑绘里看到东条希从浴室出来、身上围着浴巾、径自行入主人房、就不再开门。绚濑绘里在主人房外咬着指甲、走来走去。绚濑绘里在受折磨。绚濑绘里在受折磨是因东条希在诱惑她。她在诱惑她：她的皮肤在诱惑她。她的头发在诱惑她。她的湿漉漉的盘在毛巾里的头发在诱惑她。她替她包扎时就在诱惑她了。她拆开绷带时的动作无一不在诱惑她。她小心拉着绷带绕着手掌转动的姿势也全是用来诱惑她的。她的愤怒在诱惑她。她的抗拒在诱惑她。她的哭泣在诱惑她。她佯装愤怒、抗拒、哭泣时在诱惑她。她描述的、小时在花盆下取出钥匙的孤单身影：在诱惑她。她嘴里吐出的、如果她们曾上同所大学的句子：在诱惑她。她把唱针放在唱片上的动作：在诱惑她。她熟练切牌时在诱惑她。她拔出木塞时在诱惑她。她吞咽药片时在诱惑她。快速打好领带的动作在诱惑她。把左腿放在床上再慢慢拉起丝袜的动作在诱惑她。化妆地诱惑她。不化妆地诱惑她。穿衣服地诱惑她。不穿衣服地诱惑她。笑着诱惑她。不笑着诱惑她。（她们是女人）。女人渴望诱惑和吻。

绚濑绘里坐在黑暗中。

绚濑绘里坐在黑暗中而这两小时内，她敲击过电脑，她使用了录音笔，她套上过耳机，她按下过相机的ISO键。在按下相机的按键前，绚濑绘里趁东条希洗澡，翻找了东条希的手包。她找到的物品如下：

（有）餐刀 （没有）匕首   
（有）揉碎的餐巾纸 （没有）信   
（有）速写本 （没有）横间本  
（有）血液化验单 （没有）报税单  
（有）装有金色长发的取证袋 （没有）剪下的金色头发  
（有）只有东条希一个人的照片 （没有）不止东条希一个人的照片  
（有）木盒  
（有）木盒里的塔罗牌  
（有）木盒里仅余六十五张的塔罗牌

绚濑绘里写下了这张清单。绚濑绘里拍摄了清单里所有物品。绚濑绘里拍摄了所有物品且拍摄了东条希的宠物箱。绚濑绘里拍摄了所有物品且拍摄了东条希的旅行箱。拍摄总数是六十九张。六十九张照片都储存在以东条希命名的文件夹里。文件夹里的照片总数比六十九的十倍还要多。而这些照片中：包括了东条希丢失的前十二张塔罗牌。而在这次搜索中，绚濑绘里已找出第十三张丢失的牌。而第十三张丢失的牌是。（宝剑九）。

她把相机放回客人房。她把宠物箱放回主人房。她把录音笔放回客人房。她把塔罗牌放回主人房。她把自己放回客人房。她把餐刀、揉碎的餐巾纸、速写本、血液化验单、装有金色长发的取证袋、只有东条希一个人的照片，放回主人房。她关上客人房的门。她关上主人房的门。她关上两扇门后折返客厅。她折返客厅并坐在沙发上。她坐在沙发上并看着东条希从浴室走出。她看到东条希从浴室出来、身上围着浴巾、径自行入主人房、就不再开门。她在主人房外咬着指甲、走来走去。她走来走去，最后去到书房。她去到书房并走向书架。她走向书架并在书架上抽出几副花色不同的塔罗牌。她从花色不同的塔罗牌中抽出同一标号的牌。她从不同的牌中抽出了不同的宝剑九。她抽出不同的宝剑九并一一拍摄、纪录、记忆它们不同的牌面图案、最后撕掉它们。

（由此可知）。绚濑绘里拥有的每一副塔罗牌都只余下：六十五张。  
（由此可知）。绚濑绘里已记录了东条希此前丢失的十三张牌：她的记录如下。

战车。 ★情节符码：车祸  
★文化符码：日本  
★★象征符码：固定骨折部位的石膏   
★★★阐释符码：被揭穿的谎言

宝剑仆从。 ★情节符码：成婚  
★文化符码：荷兰  
★★象征符码：磨碎的大麻   
★★★阐释符码：被揭穿的谎言

权杖一。 ★情节符码：入伍  
★文化符码：日本  
★★象征符码：半空坠毁的客机   
★★★阐释符码：被揭穿的谎言

金币四。 ★情节符码：破产  
★文化符码：日本  
★★象征符码：通往长野的公路   
★★★阐释符码：被揭穿的谎言

恋人。 ★情节符码：离婚  
★文化符码：阿根廷  
★★象征符码：拆毁的灯塔   
★★★阐释符码：被揭穿的谎言

教王。 ★情节符码：受洗  
★文化符码：日本  
★★象征符码：与她拥有款式一样的十字架   
★★★阐释符码：被揭穿的谎言

宝杯十。 ★情节符码：贿赂  
★文化符码：日本  
★★象征符码：剪掉三个边角的万元纸币   
★★★阐释符码：被揭穿的谎言

权杖八。 ★情节符码：旅行  
★文化符码：列支敦士登  
★★象征符码：没有车厢的火车   
★★★阐释符码：被揭穿的谎言

金币女王。 ★情节符码：强奸  
★文化符码：日本  
★★象征符码：剃光的头发   
★★★阐释符码：被揭穿的谎言

愚者。 ★情节符码：成婚  
★文化符码：日本  
★★象征符码：和服白腰带   
★★★阐释符码：被揭穿的谎言

权杖六。 ★情节符码：病逝  
★文化符码：南非  
★★象征符码：被炸烂的病床   
★★★阐释符码：被揭穿的谎言

宝杯四。 ★情节符码：政变  
★文化符码：柬埔寨  
★★象征符码：手枪上的铭言   
★★★阐释符码：被揭穿的谎言

宝剑九。 ★情节符码：自杀  
★文化符码：俄罗斯  
★★象征符码：写在纸背的字   
★★★阐释符码：未被揭穿的谎言

（由此可知）。

绚濑绘里必须知道：第十三个是否谎言。

只不过。

如果，那不是谎言呢？

绚濑绘里坐在黑暗中。  
绚濑绘里曾恐惧坐在黑暗中但现在，她没以前那么害怕。  
绚濑绘里没以前那么害怕黑暗是因现在，她知道东条希在隔壁房间。

她知道东条希也许在隔壁房间睡着。她知道东条希也许还没睡着并在用手机发送邮件。她知道东条希也许还没睡着并在逗弄一只不存在的猫。她知道东条希可能穿着印有紫花纹的白色睡裙。她知道那条睡裙是她们八年前在六本木买的。她想打开东条希的房门。她想打开她的房门并到床前看她的脸。她想看她的脸并想触摸她。她想触摸她并想拥抱她。她想拥抱她并想舔她的乳房和脖子。她想吻她。她想和她睡觉。她想用全身的嘴吃掉她。可她不能。

绚濑绘里走出客厅。她走出客厅并看到客厅里没开灯。她看到客厅没开灯可她不害怕。她看到客厅没开灯可月色淌进室内所以她不害怕。客厅没开灯可月色淌进室内所以她能看到。她能看到东条希睡在客厅中央。她看到东条希独自睡在客厅中央。她看到东条希穿着长衫长裤独自睡在客厅中央。于是绚濑绘里走近她。她走近她的时候突然停下。她走近她的时候突然停下并盯视自己的双手。她突然停下并盯视自己的双手后转身走到浴室。她转身走到浴室并三步并两步来到覆有玻璃的悬柜前。她来到悬柜前并拿出医药箱，打开医药箱，从最底的格子拿出绷带卷，用绷带把十个指头都缠上，把绷带卷放回最底的格子，关上医药箱，把医药箱放回覆有玻璃的悬柜，折返客厅，走近她。她走近她。她终于走近她了。

绚濑绘里伏在东条希面前。  
绚濑绘里伏在东条希面前有如观看一只小动物。  
绚濑绘里如观看一只小动物般看着东条希时她发现：希的手腕上戴着她从未见过的手表。她发现了这手表后开始猜测。在也许是谎言的谎言未被揭穿之前她会猜测：那是那个死掉的男人送给她的。怀着这种猜测的她站起身并想：幸好那个男人早已不在了。怀着这种恶念的她起身后走回房里：拿出相机。她拿出相机后：小心解下东条希手腕上的女式手表。（劳力士1958年纪念表款）。她拿着手表回房。她拍摄手表。她拍摄手表后把表走回客厅。她走回客厅并把手表戴回东条希的手上。她在做这些事时东条希始终在熟睡。她发现她始终熟睡，她想触摸她。

绚濑绘里开始触摸她。她触摸东条希的脖子。她触摸东条希的耳廓。她触摸东条希的发丝仿佛撩动一波绝不能被撩动的池水。她触摸她时极其小心。她在极其小心的同时内心涌出快感。因为她的绷带味道蹭在东条希婴儿肥的脸肉上了。因为她呼吸的味道蹭在东条希上了。绚濑绘里感到快乐。她挪到东条希背后、轻轻隔着衣服按东条希的腰、屁股、大腿。她摸到脚踝时快乐得无法自制、于是极其小心地亲吻了下去。她还亲她的脚趾和脚心。她的嘴唇隔着衣服从小腿往上抹上去。她的嘴唇隔着衬衫挨到了东条希的内衣背扣。她的缠着绷带的手指扯着东条希的衣领。她嗅她的味道。她不敢从衬衫下摆伸进去摸她。她不敢从裤子松紧束带中伸进去摸她。她再度发现、极其惊讶地发现，东条希变瘦了。她讨厌这件事。她非常讨厌这件事。她愤怒了。她不想东条希变得消瘦。她不想东条希变得和以前不同。她对不在她眼下生活的东条希身上所发生的改变倍感厌恶。她移到东条希的斜后方。她移到东条希的斜后方且挥舞双手、走来走去。她走回东条希面前。她走回东条希面前并与她并排躺下。她侧过身，面朝着希的脸，用她所能做到最低的声音。（说）：

我叫 绚濑绘里。   
我名字叫 绚濑绘里。  
我被你叫得最多的名字叫 绚濑绘里。

你 知 道 的。

而且

你 知道的 还不止这些：

你知道我。你知道我是一个人。你知道我是一个女人。我占据了两种性别中的一种。我不是年轻的人。我不是年迈的人。我有一所房子。我有一份工作。我有好几份保险。我有不止一个银行账户。我有一辆丰田轿车。我懂打字。我懂打出平假名。我懂打出片假名。我知道什么是脉冲电子。我用Python语言编写过程序。我能用两种建模软件。我能用鼠标打开网页。我能用鼠标关闭网页。我能关闭摆着刚出生的动物照片的网页。我曾养猫。我曾用一个字母来命名那只猫。我曾用你名字罗马音中的一个字母来命名那只猫。后来它离家出走，就不要我了。另外。我会短跑。我会长跑。我懂跳芭蕾。我的芭蕾舞跳得很好。我懂弹吉他。我弹吉他时已能按住F和弦却不感到指腹疼痛。我也懂得用扳手。我知道怎么敲钉子。我会使用锄子和榔头。我能喷洒空气清新剂。我懂开车。我懂开车后就永远懂得。我懂得何时踩油门。我懂得何时不踩油门。我懂开桑塔纳，也懂开福特越野车。我能熟练地驶过东京第七十八号高速公路。我能驱车去追赶公车。我曾加速。我曾减速。我曾目睹一场车祸后迅速驶离现场。我曾引发一场车祸。我懂清洗玻璃。我懂用旧报纸来清洗玻璃。我能种花。我曾把一棵苹果树从小苗开始养到结出能吃的果实再把它砍掉。我懂烹调鸡蛋。我懂怎么用八种来自不同欧亚国家自1875年前就出现的方法烹调鸡蛋。我有时吃蛋白。我有时不吃蛋白。我能把洋葱和彩椒切得很完美。我能空手打开一瓶意大利产的醋腌橄榄。我能玩魔术。我曾用这招讨得上司欢心。我曾用这招讨得上司的女朋友欢心。我在讨人欢心之前就知道自己哪些地方会引起他人好感。在日本，我的外貌已能讨人欢心了。我还知道在优雅消失的地方要储存性感。我身材不错。我一直做健身。我人缘很好。我一直迎合他人。我知道绝大部分日本人都爱迎合他人。我知道绝大部分社会人都爱迎合他人且称其为合乎礼节的。（对此我深感同意）。另外，我是个混血儿。我有金色长发。我有长度挨至肩胛骨下缘的金色长发。我有与普通日本人颜色不同的眼睛。我用这眼睛看所有东西。我看所有东西而当中包括了天上的云，地上的石头，围墙上走过的猫，屋顶上弥漫如雾的香槟色云彩。我曾用这双眼盯视女人的阴部和男人的阴茎。我也用这眼睛，看你把干枯的罂粟和亚麻籽混上油彩，再涂在墙壁上，你说，那果冻似的软快很像大地呕出的食糜，而那时，我和你在谈论卡拉瓦乔，谈论他塞进模特嘴里的银币、与他，所吻过的拳击手。我也曾用这双眼盯视非法的账簿、无血的卫生巾、压扁的热狗面包胚、长满真菌的计算器、缝了无数条牛仔裤拉链的人头。而最重要的是，我用它看见了你，在那个初夏的下午，我遇见你，我遇见你时，你的身高还不如一台松下十九寸彩色电视机，你穿着水珠形状的鼠绿色连身裙，在树下熟睡，就像现在我在这暗黄灯光中所见的你般熟睡。（你睡得很安详，我侧躺着在你旁边，这双眼睛还能看到你）。我知道许多人用冰蓝色、天蓝色、蔚蓝色来描写我的眼睛。我知道他们用天空、海洋和芬兰边境上的湖水来象征我的眼睛。我知道他们使用了植物意象与神话意象。我知道他们用了倒叙、插叙、反讽、戏仿等写作技巧。我知道他们引用了诗。我知道他们设计了意图激起愤慨的场景。我知道他们使用了违背专情信仰的桥段。我知道他们热衷书写激烈的冲突、发情似的高亢抒情、大量骨肉匀称的对偶。我能从他们对善恶使用的偏好探察他们观念的根基。我懂得他们所模仿的作家、且这些作家来自德国、法国、英国、意大利、南非、阿根廷与其他在地图上不会标出的地方、曾得诺贝尔奖之人与在诺贝尔奖颁发当年便不幸死去之人都名列其中。我能读懂他们用的所有形容词、副词、名词、语气词、连词，因这些词指向的对象之一就是我。（而在这些故事中）。我是怪盗、吸血鬼、武士、郡主、舞女。我是供职金融业的上班族、狐狸形态的妖怪、被大公烙上罪印的女奴，或一个因爱上你而被希律王斩头的先知。（但我觉得能因你而死是很好的事）。他们说我自恋。他们说我不自恋。他们写我订婚。他们写我抢婚。他们写我对除你以外的女人抛媚眼。他们写我亲吻除你以外的女人。他们写我与除你以外的女人做爱。他们写我被除你以外的女人操我。他们还写：我是一个心里深爱着你、却在你旁边侵犯另个女人、并叫她不能发出一点声音、因为害怕被你发现、但在醒来后被你以温柔笑脸狠心抛弃的人。（但我想，如果不是你允许，我是不敢那样做的）。我知道我在这儿表现颓废。我在那儿显得纵欲。而有人说，只要心里爱的人是你，那就没关系了，不论纵欲、颓废、撒谎、暴力、那都是一番痴情却惨遭抛弃后的合理表现，都是值得容忍的，都是催人心痛的，且都不是可耻的，是可以被宽恕的，而我再也没有去路，我将在一次次地追逐你的过程中抛弃过去的自我，直到我成为你理想中的自己，成为你理想中的语言，最后成为你理想中的世界，这样我们就能再度佯装相恋，这样我就能累倒在你裙摆的边缘，第一次在睡梦中忘记呼吸，紧接着、再紧接着，就如情窦初开的你所言，在一场盛大而悲壮的离别后，其他人将在你爱的废墟上摆开筵席，我明白这是你最喜欢的部分，我也是，那时当我还小，最感失落的是自己竟被一场关于心碎的盛宴排除在外，在那个时刻我恨不得与你身后所有的生命熟识。

绚濑绘里睁开眼睛。

她看见东条希悬在她头上。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4__来沉没在我的深处吧

绚濑绘里看到东条希坐在她身上。

绚濑绘里看到东条希坐在她身上同时发现自己双手被压在身下。

绚濑绘里看到东条希坐在她身上且发现自己脸朝天花板且双手被衣物绑住且被压在身下。

她 听到她说：

你不想被咱诱惑吗 （不是说给陌生人听的语言）

我知道 （是说给陌生人听的语言）

你 喜 欢 的 

我知道你。我知道你独自一人。我知道你独自一人且你只是个女人。我知道你不是年轻的女人。我亦知道你尚未老去。我知道你的住址。我知道你选择的银行。我知道你选择的保险公司。我知道你的这些选择是因为这些选择是由我们一起作出的。我知道你有一份工作。我知道你身为女人却拥有一份连男人也羡慕的工作、即使你从不在同一个职位待过超过一年。我会知道这些是因为让你得到也让你离开那些工作的人是我。（是的）。我知道你。我知道你电脑的款式。我知道你用坏过两个键盘。我知道你的物理学教科书放在书架的第四层。我知道你有一本Maya脚本编程手册而我把它烧掉了。我知道你养过猫。我知道你养过以我名字罗马音之一来命名的猫是因为把它带离你身边的人是我。（它四岁的时候死了，抛弃了我们所有人）。我知道你是业余马拉松冠军。我知道你懂得跳舞。我知道你懂跳舞而且我有你小时候在俄国得奖的照片。我知道你懂弹钢琴。我知道你懂得弹吉他。我知道你的吉他在十六岁后就没在除我以外的女人面前弹过。我知道你懂开车。我知道你懂开车后就永远懂得即使、你总是更乐于坐在副驾驶座上、用那双蓝眼睛来看着驾车时的我。我知道你追赶过的公车的时速。我知道你的车祸。我知道你在车祸中骨折无法再跳芭蕾后我便不再提起。我会知道你车祸中骨折导致你无法再跳芭蕾是因为和你一起送到医院再与你一起康复的人是我。那天是你开着车、就在红灯转绿而我们却在对视的一瞬间灾难从天而降、那辆车从左边撞过来、我们的车翻了、撞在了安全栏上、气囊没有弹出、挡风玻璃全碎裂、你的大腿被火缠住、我的一半背部如今像拧碎的水果一样丑陋。（而你什么都不记得了）。我知道你会用扳手，也知道你能用锤子。我知道你会用这些工具是因为我们曾一起用这些工具造出一个八音盒、来纪念因为那场灾祸在我们身上死去、和永不死去的东西。我知道你买过绿茶味的空气清新剂。我知道你用旧报纸清洁过这里所有的玻璃因为、那是我在电话里叫你这么做的。我说我喜欢金鱼草、于是你种了。我说每到十月我都会特别爱吃苹果、于是你也种了。我知道你曾经沉迷于开发蛋类食谱是因为去年我离开前的一个早上我说过，在煎鸡蛋时的你看起来比平时要美一点。（我说谎了）。我知道你能把蔬果切得如此完美是因为教导你重新拿刀的人是我。我知道你所玩魔术的样式，也知道你用过的道具中有强磁戒指。你借以讨好别人的伎俩无一不在我面前做过。你知道你身材不错、你也经常健身。你很懂得礼貌、也爱迎合他人。你也曾有不想交朋友的日子、而这些日子陪在你身边的人是我。你的头发与眼睛的颜色都与日本其它的人不同、而你那双眼睛看过的地方、都是与我一起去的。你那双眼睛看过的男人和女人、我每一个都认识。我们谈起卡拉瓦乔是因为、我告诉过你在你忘记一切之前曾深爱过这个画家、他被他所有俊俏的模特儿抛弃了而这种遭遇、使你联想到你自己。（现在我再告诉你一些事、一些你肯定无法再记起的事）。在我们第一次见面的初夏下午、我在树下醒来后回家换上了一条垂着蕾丝花边的青色小裙子、那时你邀请我坐在你光裸的大腿上荡秋千而我在看到你的双眼时、我所想到的景色和那些书写你的人都不一样。他们看到了你的瞳仁、我却洞穿了你的骸骨。他们看到你皮肤的孔穴、我却咀嚼过你发皱的灵魂。那时我还以为你年纪和我一样、后来我发现自己错了、可是太迟了、你把我带进了你的房间、你的房间密林丛生、点满了长明的灯、留声机的锈迹像是苔藓、床铺则像是菌类一顶顶湿润的盖顶、你把门全部锁上、潮汐开始涌动、温热的雨滴一点点地浇在我身体上、你的呼吸温柔、粗鲁又专注、你告诉我、你在我耳边说的话来自一本描写庞贝古城的小说、而实际上那是你的日记本、你告诉我那都是些高尚的祷文、实际上唯有淫语才能让你这么兴奋、我知道你不那么喜欢在下面、但后来因为我、你肯定不止一次地躺在了什么人的身下过吧、你说你和我（会在一起的）、你说你和我（不会分开的）、你说耻辱是种激情、（内疚是种甜美）、憎恶穿着绣有花卉的长裙、（卑鄙的身上则镀满了古银）、你说爱是对自恋的否决、（我却记不起有什么时刻你曾因为我而变得不那么自私）。而但凡女人无不在等待一场伟大的不忠，（你也不例外），那么现在你就回答我吧，（你还能像曾经承诺过的一样忠诚于我吗）。

绚濑绘里抬起头。（她说了第一次）。

我会的。（她又说了一次）。

我会对你忠诚。我会以贬低不忠来表达忠诚。我会羞辱任何维护不忠的立场和价值观。我会斥骂任何表现不忠或推崇不忠的故事。我会指责任何为不忠辩护的寓言和童话。我会撕烂所有赞颂不忠的节律诗、无韵诗和回文诗。我会贬损任何讴歌不忠的箴言、警句、写给神的颂词、甚至经过几代人捶打的谚语，这是我的忠诚。我会模仿十七世纪英国骑士受礼的跪姿来显示忠诚。我会装作漫不经心来体现忠诚。我会假装慌张无措来表达忠诚。我会含住你的无名指、以牙齿把你的订婚戒指拉离你的身体来彰显忠诚。我会扮演任何一个青涩无知的孩子以表我所有关于忠诚的言谈都是发自肺腑。我忠诚于你。（而任何一种与忠诚姿态背道而驰的范式都有坠入忠诚的可能）。我却在世上所有场所中找寻最像你的女人以表达忠诚。我却会以向她们隐瞒我心中的你来表达忠诚。我会对她们叙说所有改编自你对我说过的话以表达我的忠诚。我会拒绝她们坐上副驾驶座来表达忠诚。我会拒绝她们睡在留给你的房间来展现忠诚。我会拒绝她们按亮灯光的要求来干那事以书写我的忠诚，我灌醉她们、命令她们、窒息她们、威胁她们，因为这个权力只能给你。（而且）。我还会把她们按入你在这个地上画给我的形状、那长宽七十厘米、长一百七十厘米的矩形、你预言过那将恰好装入我的尸体、而在以前、我的手脚在做爱过程中挪出这线性棺材哪怕只一毫米你都会不喜欢的对么。我还会用从她们身上脱下的衣物的同一个部位并幻想那属于你的衣袖般热切地卷成一团来堵住她们的嘴。我还会把她们的双手以顺时针的方向牢牢捆缚上七圈就如你曾这样施诸于我、（但我又那么害怕你会讨厌我）、因此我总仔仔细细数着缚上她们手臂的圈数、甚至一次都不敢把捆绑的方向调转过来。（你对我做过的我都一件不漏地对人重复过）。我还能再做什么？告诉我。我到底还能再做什么？

很快了。这就来了。她把裙摆蒙上她的脸。她把黑色裙摆蒙上她的脸。她把雪纺质地的黑色裙摆蒙上她的脸。（她在等待）。裙摆压着她的脸她感到快喘不过气来。她不敢挣扎。她知道她不能碰她。她要碰到她的话她的皮肤会像烫伤般痛的。她受伤的双手在身下汗水和变暖的地板压得好痛。她记得这是上次从她那儿偷走的裙子。她每次见她都从箱子里偷走一条裙子并把裙子全部压在被套底下、她枕着这些织物入睡有如拥着一座叫人安心的圣像。她曾把裙子放在台灯照亮的书桌上。她曾把裙子放在台灯照亮的书桌上并把手臂从裙子下摆伸进去。她曾多次颤抖着把手臂从裙子下摆伸进去、手掌张开缓缓摸过丝质衣料有如触摸她的身体、且她吻着裙子的味道时才能在手淫中感到开心。她拼命嗅着织物孔洞过滤后的空气而这空气中、有她舌头的味道。她在舔她。她用唇齿把裙摆推进另一个她的唇齿。她与她的接吻与吃食那么相似而在这种触碰之中。（她感觉到爱）。

不管多少次都好。

我都这样告诉你。

不要碰我。

我会痛的。

不要碰我。

我会痛的。

谁都可以。

就是你不行。

就是你不行。

你记得你对我做过什么吗。

你记得你在那个地方对我做过什么吗。

我曾求过你。（亲爱的）。如果你爱我的话，就停下吧。

但你不听。

但你不听。

后面的事情就只有我记得。

后面的事情就只有我记得而你、那日在病床上无辜地看着我、（身上缠着的绷带与现在的你相差无几）、我几乎脱口而出。

（我会变成这样全都是你害的）。

东条希隔着裙摆贴着绚濑绘里的脸。（所以）。她说。

不要提问。不要质疑。不要蔑视。不要崇拜。不要宣扬。不要判断。不要妄想。不要乞求。不要祷告。不要盲信灵魂。不要矮化自我。不要鄙夷健全者。不要偏袒残缺者。不要炫耀你的阅历。不要美化你的道德。不要从男人的屁眼描摹他孤独的颜色。不要从女人的脸上构思她情欲的形状。不要以为你能拉开抽屉。不要以为你能关闭心扉。不要以为你掌握祈祷书、奥义书、悔罪书、天启和轮回之书后就能分析我。不要误认你熟读一本心理学辞典后就能把我看破。不要以为我的绿眼睛能象征嫉妒。不要以为我的头发能比作某类花瓣折在光中的幻觉。不要用任何品质的词语来捕获我。不要借所谓的箴言来拆解我。不要以为我的身体能够借谁的身体复刻。（除了我）。你还可能需要什么或欺骗自己你能需要些什么？（除了我）。

绚濑绘里在流泪。她好难过。她们在隔着裙摆接吻。

东条希的舌头隔着裙摆舔她的眼泪。她隔着裤子触摸她。她摸到她的腿间。她划过阴毛的位置。她在上下摩擦。她会引起发热的频率。她会隔着内裤深入她体内而她无法拒绝。她知道她会痛的、她会悲伤的、她会惨叫的、她会心碎的、她会流血的、她会绝望的、她会得病的、她会恳求她对她更温柔点的、她会明知哀求或会激起更多侵犯却仍继续哀求的、她会明白重复这一切过后她仍再次离开但她次次再见她都非如此不可的。东条希听到她说：

我将拒绝提问。我将拒绝质疑。我不蔑视。我不崇拜。我不宣扬。我不判断。我不妄想。我不乞求。我不祷告。我不肯定。我不否定。（因为这些词语指向的对象都不是你）。我能澄清。我不是罪犯。也不是性瘾者。我不是活着的幽灵。也不是他人扩印出来的影子。我不是他们口中的传教士。也不是他们口中的银行职员、戴着牛角的奴隶、失意的保险推销员、落魄的科学家、或者一头被囚禁在冰块堡垒中的妖怪。（因为这样看待我的人都不是你）。我不是。我不是。如果你的眼睛无法倒映出我的身影。（如果你离开我）。那这些世界还有继续存在的意义么。

绚濑绘里的脸隔着裙摆贴着东条希。（所以）。 

多夸我一次吧。多骂我一次吧。多看我一眼吧。多抱我一下吧。来贬低我。来蔑视我。来玩弄我。来唾弃我。再次辱骂我。再次谄媚我。再次羞辱我。把我的脸涂上脂粉。把我的脸按入污泥。把我当作上帝。把我当作奴隶。让我跪在尖塔里头祈祷。让我的双腿轰然倒塌。再让我的心跳沦入虚无吧。让我狂喜吧。让我愤怒吧。让我绝望吧。让我比一只坏掉的芭比娃娃更失败吧。让我亲吻你。让我诱惑你。让我爱抚你。再让我侵犯你好吗。让我为你按下清晨响起的闹钟好吗。让我会为你解开系在你胸前的纽扣好吗。让我引发你身体的颤栗好吗。让我在你耳边低诉一个色情笑话而你不会发怒好吗。让我在你换衣服时随便走进试衣间而你不会吃惊好吗。让我随便伸入你的挎包内袋而你不会把我喝止好吗。让我为你的刀架再增加一件利器好吗。让我把你沾满体味的内裤撕烂好吗。让我检查你的发圈、账单、死皮、护肤乳瓶、信用卡签名、趟过的床单、碰过的筷子、掉下的毛发、咬过一口的苹果好吗。

最终她尖叫出声。

（第一部完）


End file.
